To forget in Romania
by The cat with blue eyes
Summary: After the war Hermione needs to move on. As she tries to find a new peace she will only find herself into much more trouble !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione was looking blankly at the window. It was eight o'clock and she had not slept a wink last night. She had been crying. Her eyes were swollen, weighing her down, aching from the unusual amount of tears that had spilled over her lids. She couldn't cry anymore even if she wanted to. She had nothing left.

She watched dawn take over London. She could distinguish people walking or driving to their work, children going to school. She longed for that normality. But her past was purchasing her and she could not forget the atrocities she had seen. She wished she was just like one of them. She saw a mother and her two children crying and begging her to let them stay at home. She saw an homeless man looking in the garbage and an old woman taking him to a care centre.

It was well past nine before she even considered moving from her entranced state. Without much effort on her behalf, she went about her morning ablutions, grabbed her cloak and handbag and was apparating .

Diagon Alley. Briefly, she surveyed the area, cataloguing the minor changes since the last time she dared set foot in the busy alley. She paused briefly to study her reflection in a window, taking care to ensure her cloak's hood sufficiently covered her face. She sought out her destination, before joining in with the morning crowd and walking briskly to her target.

It was a relief when she reached 'Craig Poyntz's hiring', her eyes flickering to the sign above the door. She was so frightened she would be recognised, the all-too-familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins and increased heart rate reminding her of a past best left forgotten.

"Why, Miss Granger! It's an honour! Is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes," she replied, pausing for a moment, "First, I would like you to swear an oath. Nothing of this meeting will leave this room. You will tell no one I was here or what I wanted."

"Yes, of course. I can do that." Hermione thanked her lucky stars that the man was compliant. She'd taken a huge risk in even coming to him in the first place, and had no interest in damage control should he refuse to cooperate.

The small man made a complicated gesture with his wand muttering the words of the oath. Hermione sighed in relief, nobody would know she had been here.

"So, what can I do for you?" asked the bald man.

"I need a change air. Do you have overseas employment opportunities?"

"The war took a great toll on you, didn't it?" he didn't wait for her response before continuing, "let me search." said Craig before disappearing into the back of his shop. His words cut through her like a knife. Of course the bloody war had taken a great toll on her, she was at the forefront of it. Not to mention the attention she received now as a result. There was nothing that allowed her to escape it and the awful things that had happened as a result. Every child that came up to her and expressed their admiration, she wanted nothing more than to slap them silly and correct their misguided idolisation.

It was useless, of course. They didn't understand the horror of war or the sacrifices she had to make as a result, and nor should they. War was never something that should be glorified. It should be forgotten and they should be focussing on rebuilding and ensuring such circumstances never arise again.

"Here is everything that I have," Craig re-entered the storefront, interrupting her musings. "The first one…" Her concentration wavered and she was unable to take in anything the man was saying. No matter where she went her past always followed her; the death, tragedy and the sorrow. She felt the telltale signs of her throat closing over as her vision began to waver. She looked furiously around at the store fighting to take control of her emotions and not let the tears have their way and spill over her eyelids.

Finally succeeding, she brought her attention back to the crooked-nosed man, "So, which one takes your fancy?" He looked at her expectantly, having already been though the entire stack of brochures he had initially brought out. Hermione was somewhat ashamed that it had taken her so long to get her emotions once again under her firm control.

"I'm sorry I did take everything I had but maybe there are other jobs that might interest you more. Just tell me in which field you are looking." The man continued, mistaking her silence for lack of interest.

"I think the seventh one will do me just fine. May I begin immediately?" Seven. Ever the typical go-to number.

"I believe the next portkey is this afternoon," he paused, rifling through the papers on the desk. "Yes, at fifteen hundred this afternoon. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. I don't want my employer to know who I am." She watched as his eyebrows drew together, causing him to squint slightly. Silence stretched between them, Craig looking as if he were about to speak before thinking the better of it multiple times.

Finally, he answered, "I don't know if I will be able to hide your identity. I'm well-trusted, and I'm respected for the truth."

"Would you prefer I erase your memory?" Her tone was still the same polite one she had used throughout the entire meeting, but this time darker undertones were clear.

"No! Miss Granger, please!" pleaded Craig. The threat of memory loss, especially by that of an accomplished war heroine was enough to make your average man give in to certain demands.

"I don't want to risk peace as a result of my name."

He thought it over for a moment before giving his answer. "I understand. But you must swear you will not breach any laws."

Hermione nodded. She took her wand and said the necessary incantation to create a magically bound oath. It would be relatively easy to break, but Craig Pointz didn't need to know that.

"Thank you. I'm glad that's settled then." The man smiled at the completion of her oath, now relatively content with the situation.

"Where will I find my portkey?" she asked after a moment.

"If you meet me here, I shall escort you to the Ministry."

"I'd prefer to keep my privacy. The less people who are aware, the better. A smart man such as yourself would surely understand the need." She was walking a fine line. She didn't want to be rude, but if the situation required it, she would not hesitate.

"I believe I can arrange for the portkey to depart from a more remote location. Is there somewhere you specifically request?" Good. He was being accommodating. Hermione thanked her lucky stars that she would not have to take more drastic measures in order to achieve her freedom.

"What about the tavern in the Knockturn Alley?" Her request was met with silence.

"I don't exactly fancy being in that dark place…" It was true. He looked exceedingly uncomfortable. But with a push and a shove in the right direction, plus some money changing hands, she was able to get him to see the merit in her idea.

"I believe I know most about your capacities, but under which name would you like to be known?" Craig Pointz made a good point. She hadn't really thought of creating an alias for herself, but the idea was certainly appealing. Her planning hadn't really saw past the actual 'getting out of Great Britain' part, inevitably the most difficult.

"Monica Pince," she said eventually. 'Monica' for her mother 'Pince' for her love of the library and books.

They spent a further few minutes ironing out the details of her employment and fabricating small details about herself and Monica Pince.

"Alright. This is all looking good, I will see you this afternoon," said Craig as their meeting was wrapping up.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation. I really appreciate it," said Hermione before promptly turning on her heel and drawing her hood over her face, giving Craig one quick last smile and exciting the store.

Quickly making her way through Diagon Alley, much the same way as she had earlier, Hermione apparated directly to her flat. Looking around for a distraction to comfort her while she waited, she lamented the lack of books. In her state any distraction, especially one in the form of a thick book would be well received. However, she had made the decision to curtail her love of books and was determined not to go back on her resolve. She was beginning a new life and she did not want everyone to see her as a bookworm. She could not bear to be once again the so-called friend who people needed only before exams.

She wanted to forget everything, to restart from scratch, and this was the first step. A first step that she was entirely unprepared for, she realised. Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped—reminiscent of surprise. She had absolutely no idea where she was going. She could be moving to the tropics for all she knew. How could she possibly prepare for the complete unknown?

Hanging her head in shame, she sat down. She'd really messed things up. If only she had been listening!

Hermione turned her head, gazing out the window. That's when she saw them; the blasted paparazzi. Oh, how she hated them! She constantly had to be discreet about her coming and goings—a constant inconvenience. Not to mention the way her every move was splashed across every tabloid in Wizarding Britain.

She almost jumped with joy as she remembered she would escape it all, just if she were to hang on until her hasty departure this afternoon. She would finally be able to move on and find peace in somewhere far, far away. No paparazzi, no constant recognition, just peace.

Spending the rest of the morning and earlier afternoon trying to pack, Hermione completely ignored any contact with the outside world. Even when one of her friends tried the floo, she refused to see them. She would not have anyone try to force their opinion on her about her abrupt decision.

When half past two rolled around, Hermione hastily shrunk her belongings before apparating for the second time that day to Diagon Alley.

Making her way straight to Knockturn Alley, she found the tavern named 'Victorian Peddler' and made her way inside. She quickly found a seat and waited. The pub was almost entirely empty at this time of day.

Thankfully, Poyntz was right on time. Taking her by the arm, they apparated materialising in a big room Hermione recognized immediately: The International Departures branch of the Ministry.

Trying to be as anonymous as possible, Hermione was relieved when no one recognised her immediately. She hurried to follow Poyntz as he showed her which portkey she was going to use.

"Someone will be there to welcome you and show you to your new job," he said, finishing off his explanation.

"Thank you for your help, Sir," Hermione replied her hand touching the cork that would serve as her portkey. It was almost time to depart.

"You're welcome, Miss Pince. I hope you will enjoy your new job and have a safe journey," he said, with a sad smile.

Hermione was about to respond before she felt the jerk at her navel. She took in the last view of as she was sent catapulting through time and space.

Caught unaware, Hermione landed roughly on her arse, her vision spinning dangerous along with her churning gut.

"Hermione?"

Trouble just began.

* * *

**As you may have noticed this chapter was heavily edited and I would like to thank my wonderful beta Dubious Sight who totally undestood what I wanted. A new chapter will be posted soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione froze as her eyes clashed with blue orbs before she registered the red hair of the man in front of her. Charlie Weasley. She suppressed a groan; if there was someone she did not want to see at the present moment, it was a Weasley.

There mere sight of the familiar red hair was enough to trigger the release of the floodgates. Her vision clouded over completely, the light dancing within her freshly formed tears before they slid down her cheeks at an uncontrollable rate. She tried desperately to recall them, forcing away all thoughts of the past. But it was futile and so she let herself go.

She felt warm arms surround her as she registered her inability to support her own weight as she let the grief consume her. There was a voice inside her head forcefully growing louder and berating herself for being so weak. She'd left England to escape the pain, and before she could even observe her new surroundings she was blubbering like an idiot.

What a wonderful impression that made.

"Hermione? What's going on? Is everyone alright?" asked Charlie. Hermione could easily hear his fear—she knew it well after the number of times they had all used that same tone. "Hermione? Please! What's going on? Do I have to come back?" urged Charlie. She sympathised with him, she really did. Here she was turning up on his doorstep of all places and having a breakdown. Naturally, he—like anyone else who had suffered through the war—was bracing himself for the worst.

It was with that realisation that Hermione finally forced herself to reign in her emotions in order to appease Charlie's fears. "Everything is alright. Don't worry," she finally managed to say, her voice hoarse.

"Everything is not alright. Please, Hermione, what happened?" asked Charlie, disbelieving of her previous statement. She didn't blame him in the least, despite hating his curiosity. She wanted to be left alone. She didn't want him—or anyone else, for that matter—finding out about what had happened that drove her from Britain.

"Charlie… May I ask you a favour?"

"Of course, Hermione," spoke Charlie, softly adequately conveying his sincerity.

"Please… You must not call me 'Hermione'. I am to be known as 'Monica Pince'." She was desperate. That much was obvious even to the casual bystander had they witnessed their current scenario.

"Why? What are you doing here? Are you hiding from someone?" Charlie slid a hand through his short red hair and began to roll the inside of his cheek between his teeth. Hardly noticeable to anyone but those that knew what the slight twitch of his jaw meant.

Hermione disentangled from his embrace and turned her gaze upon him, "Please respect my confidentiality. Perhaps I may one day disclose the events that lead me to you, but for the moment, I just ask that you tell no one of my presence or my true identity." Hermione held his gaze, pouring her emotions into her eyes and feeling the urge to kneel and clasp her hands together like a begger. After all she had gone through, Charlie could so easily ruin everything.

"Hermione, surely my family will worry? What about Ron? And Harry?" he questioned, and Hermione fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, contemplating the idea of a well-intentioned confundus charm.

"Charlie, please don't fight me on this. It is important that you respect my wishes," said Hermione, unsure if she was able to keep the frustration out of her voice. She had to remain calm and collected.

"Hermione, please! Are you in trouble? Let me help you," replied an exasperated Charlie. This time he turned his gaze on her and searched her eyes. There way no denying the despair and anguish that was present. Charlie reached out for Hermione and pulled her in for a hug. "You know you can talk to me, right? You are like family!"

"No, Charlie, I'm not." Hermione removed herself forcefully from his grasp and gave him a meaningful look. "Please just lay this issue to rest. All I want is to begin my new work." Her voice was beginning to steady now and she tried to sound convincing.

"You just broke down in tears, Hermione. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I am a grown woman, Charlie. I would appreciate it if you were to just allow me to get on with my new job as if I were any other person. If it gives you any peace of mind, I can assure you that if things get worse, I shall seek you out. Until then, Monica Pince is reporting for duty." She hoped that sentenced will settle his mind at peace so that he will finally leaver her alone.

"So you have decided to become a dragon tamer? What happened to pursuing your studies?" Charlie quirked an eyebrow, unable to believe that Hermione had chosen what appeared to be the one job that was the most unsuited to herself and her strengths.

"My decisions are my own. I know what I'm doing." Inside her head her thougths were spinning. Did she really agree to be a dragon tamer ? Well after all she already rode on one so why not try to take care of some ? She had to make the best out of this so wrong situation.

"Do you really, Hermione? Ron used to describe you as hard working, not someone—"

"I don't care what Ron said," Hermione cut in. "I don't want to be remembered. Please, just drop this," she pleaded. Hearing his name—

"Alright, Monica, grab your luggage. I'll start the official tour." Charlie finally decided to consent to her wishes. However, Hermione wasn't so blind as to recognise he would not let the issue drop so easily. She had to prepare herself for future interrogation.

"So, to begin, it is impossible to apparate within the Reserve—just your standard security measures, of course. Whenever you exit or enter the reserve a security scan is required and is done so through the wards. So be careful not to forget in your pocket something coming from a dragon. For example a nostril's hair. It happened last year to one of our trainee."

"I have dragon string inside my wand. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all. The wards have been thoroughly thought, don't worry. Now, if my lady would be so kind…"

Hermione smiled at his attempt to make her laugh as he continued on with the official introduction to the Reserve.

Of course, while the official tour was taking place, Charlie could not drag his mind of the one question that he continuously kept going back to—why on earth was Hermione Jean Granger, smartest witch of her age, commencing a job as a dragon tamer? She had never had any prior interest in dragons, because if she had, she'd have likely picked his brain for hours on the subject at the first available opportunity. He had been in contact with her enough time to know. But not only that, why did he have to keep her presence here a secret? What had forced her to take up a whole new life and alias? Last thing he had heard was that she was preparing a new policy to present to the Wizengamot and prepping for pending nuptials with Ron.

Eventually, after a full and comprehensive tour, they reached the living quarters. Charlie stopped, turning to face Hermione.

"Well, my dear Miss Pince, we have a slight problem," said Charlie, twisting his hands together.

"What?" asked Hermione, completely missing the sarcastic use of her new alias.

"Well, considering we have really only ever known dragon tamers to be men, we share three to a house. That means shared kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. We don't have any spare houses at the moment, and it'll take a while to get in the necessary materials and workmen in order to extent the living quarters to accommodate you."

"I don't see how it is a problem," said Hermione, a bit miffed.

"Surely you don't want to share a house with two other men…" Charlie trailed off, glancing around the room, looking everywhere but at Hermione.

"Charlie, you know perfectly well that I lived with two boys in a tent for a year. It doesn't bother me at all." Hermione frowned.

"Fair enough. You will have to share with Archibald and myself. Our room has the only spare bed. John only just moved out to be with his family in the village."

"There is a village?" Hermione was unsure of the true location of the Romanian reserve. In fact, her knowledge of geography and Romania was severely limited.

"Yeah, three kilometres from here. Strictly dragon tamer's and their families, sorry Herm-Monica," said Charlie, unfamiliar with Hermione's new name. She treated his slip with a glare rivalling that of Professor McGonagall's.

"Sorry! I'm doing my best, don't hex me!" defended Charlie.

"Whatever," said Hermione, accompanying it with a roll of her eyes, "So, anything else I should know?"

"Nope. Today is just to familiarise yourself with the reserve. Be prepared, tomorrow will certainly test your skills as you learn to handle the beautiful dragons!" Charlie said with a glint in his eyes. Hermione was unsure as to whether that was a positive sign, or whether he took after his twin brothers. The glint was similar to that of theirs before the set a particularly nasty prank on someone.

The pair walked in silence before coming to halt in front of a door.

"So Monica ready for a little surprise?" asked Charlie with a grin.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back ! I would like to thank my wonderful beta Dubious Sight. She did an amazing job and if you haven't read it yet go and see chapter one she really improved my story !**

**I also want to thank you all for reviewing, adding this story as favorite or following it. That really means a lot to me. Who knows maybe if I received lot of reviews I will post faster !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione froze. If there was a thing that she had learned growing up with Weasley's boys it was that a surprise was never great. And she had seen too many of the twins pranks to not be cautious. Charlie seemed to read her thoughts though.

"Don't worry. You'll like it. Just come in." He even smiled after this sentence. It was not one of the mischievous smiles she knew announced a prank, so she agreed, even if she was still a little bit reluctant. And as Mad Eyes Moody would have said, if he was still alive, "constant vigilance". She took a big breath, trying to forget all the people she once knew that were dead now.

She stepped in the tent; her wand secured in her grip, ready for everything, and was welcomed by numerous shouts of welcome. She was a bit taken back because she never expected to meet so many people at the same time. She nearly hexed them for Merlin's sake, just because they scared her! She sensed Charlie behind her as she tried to step back. She didn't know who they were and the last thing she wanted was to socialize. She wanted to go outside and leave.

Why did she go there? That was such a bad idea… Of course she was from Gryffindor and so was brave. She had proved it numerous times. But she did not like to meet so many people at once. She had been an outcast child and she could never forget it.

"Don't worry. They are all here to wish their new comrade a warm welcome." Charlie murmured in her ear. He took a step forward, his hand gently touching Hermione's back, forcing her to advance too by the way. As if he was running a show, Charlie's voice boomed in the little room

"May I introduce Monica Pince? Our new dragon tamer!"

Loud cheers responded to him. Hermione tried to summon a smile. Was she supposed to be at ease with those people?

"Before the party begins, let's help this demoiselle to her new quarter!" yelled Charlie. He smiled a brilliant smile and Hermione could nearly remember Lavender saying, "Of all the Weasley boys the dragon tamer is the hottest!" But right now she did not want to think about Weasley boys, and especially one…

Hermione did not really know what she expected when Charlie said they were going to help her to her new quarters, but she was sure she did not expect being lifted by numerous guys, among them Charlie, who carried her to her new room. They made her sit on her new bed, whereas they all stood before her.

"Monica let me introduce you the most awesome boys in this reserve: the fabulous five! From left to right: Jack, Paul, Tobias, and Archibald your new roommate" said Charlie

The four other guys exclaimed all at once "And the most famous Charlie!" The guys laughed all and Hermione smiled. It seemed that those boys were going to help her overcome her traumas. They seemed carefree and good fun. Sure, she would never forget it, but she could at least pretend. She still feared Charlie and his reaction but, for the moment, he let her pretend to be someone else and she was more than happy he did.

"Boys let do our dance," exclaimed one of the guys maybe Tobias? They were moving too fast to let Hermione remember who was who.

"Oh yeah! You'll see Monica, you will automatically have to fall in love with at least one of us after that!" confidently said another. She highly doubted that. But what could she say? She just sat and stayed still.

Charlie laughed. Hermione watched with amazement as the song "Twist and shout" began to play from everywhere. As soon as she recognized the song her eyes began to be watery. She used to love that song. She used to dance alone in front of her mirror on that song. But like everything else now, it could only bring tears to her eyes. Looking at her, Charlie sensed that something was off. Her face was down and she seemed distraught.

"Maybe we should wait a bit before showing her this" he declared. He remembered her recent outburst and didn't want the same thing happening in front of everyone. For the moment nobody seemed to have recognized her as Hermione Granger but who knew? And one thing was sure of was that he was lucky she arrived there where he could look out for her instead of some other random place where nobody would have known her. Here he could protect here because, despite everything she said, for him she was family.

Of course he hadn't known her for long. At least in person. Because every letter he received from Hogwarts mentioned, even slightly, her. And when he had finally met her, he felt like she was the little sister that was missing in his family. Sure they had Ginny but growing up with only boys she had turned out to be more the "act first, think after" type. And the way Hermione and Ron turned around each other for years, he was sure she was soon going to be officially part of the family.

"Come on Charlie, if you want this beautiful witch all for yourself just say it right now!" Archibald said, pulling Charlie out of his reflexion.

How did that thought even come into his mind? Thought Charlie. He was not and surely would never be attracted to Hermione.

"Man, I just thought that maybe our new colleague would want a little pause to herself… But if she wants, we can do our little dance. You know she will still fall for me, no matter what!" he replied, ready to play a bit and trying to hide his concern. It was better to pretend that everything was normal than telling the other. The things he was ready to do for Hermione…

Charlie did not like lying to his friends. He usually never did. Except for pranks. But this had a simple explanation: in their work field, trust was the most important. If you did not trust your co-worker then you could not work properly. When you walk into a dragon's den, you have to trust your friends. They were there to help you. If something went wrong, they were here for you.

"In fact… I think I'll need a little time just for myself if that's okay?" asked Hermione, concerned. She had managed to battle against her tears. But this was just a bit too much… First Charlie, now this music. And all the people trying to talk to her at once! She was an only child and the only family she ever had, had been lost during the war. She breathed heavily. She should not think about it.

"As you wish Sweetheart! We'll immediately start the fight to have you in our team!" said the boys in unison.

They all left her room after telling her that they would be waiting for her. She had one hour for herself before the party began.

She lay on her bed, wondering what she was going to do. Sure Charlie had been really nice but still, he was a Weasley. He may have promised to tell no one but she wasn't sure she could completely trust him. The irony of her situation struck her. She had trusted Charlie during the war, when her life was at stake. But right now, she did not. Maybe because, this time, her mental sanity was at stake? She didn't know… She didn't want to know. She just wanted to forget all the awful things that happened.

She didn't want to cry another time. She straightened her posture and looked around her. She was sitting on the bed the most on the left of the room. Two other beds looking like hers were dispatched a few feet away. In front of her bed there was an empty cupboard. She saw that the two others were full of clothes. That's when she realized she had no idea what clothes she put in her luggage. Well it was better to discover it now that she was alone than later with the two boys looming around.

She began to unpack but when her eyes fell on her underwear she froze. It was stupid really. But that remembered her all too well that frightening night. As she remembered everything, she began to cry. Unable to stop the tears falling from her face, she laid on her bed until she fell asleep.

Charlie was talking with the guys when he looked at the time and saw it was time for Hermione to join them.

"So, anyone want to disturb our new little comrade?" he asked, sparks in his eyes

"No go on Charlie, we know you want her" said Archibald with a wink.

Charlie looked at the tall, well-muscled, brown haired man in front of him. Looking deep in his green eyes he declared "She reminds me of someone I used to know. Nothing more. If you want you can go check on her"

"Hey that's alright big boy! I didn't want to make you angry! Please go check on her! You get the privilege of being the first!" Archibald invited him, referring to their inner pact. The first of them who met someone new on the reserve has the privilege to try to be the first friend of the new reservist. They thought it was easier for the newcomer to befriend one person first, and then try to get to know everyone else.

Charlie tried to warn Hermione that he was entering the room, but even after he coughed a bit she did not answer. He came in and saw her asleep. He immediately noticed that her cheeks wore the trace of tears. He did not like that at all. Truth be told, this whole story felt like shit. He pushed aside those thoughts and began to gently say her new name in order to wake her up.

"Monica… Monica? Oh crap! Hermione? Wake up Hermione!" said Charlie, gently shaking her. He might have overreacted a bit, but she scared him. He didn't know what was going on and he did not like it.

Hermione woke up instantly, her wand ready.

"Calm down Hermione"

"I told you not to call me that, Charlie" she said, anger in her voice. She was ready to hex him and that angered him. For Merlin's sake he was trying to help her.

"If you don't want me to call you by your name you better start to act like someone else!" he replied angrily.

"What do you mean?" she asked, concerned. She put her wand down without thinking. That helped Charlie to feel a little bit at ease.

"You did not change your appearance. If you want to still look like you, alright, no problem. But people know Hermione Granger. You better change your behaviour."

"I don't understand" She looked at him her eyes wide, she was definitely trying to understand what he was saying.

"Hermione, you must stop being the bookworm you were. Whatever happened to you, right now you have to overcome it and try to be another witch. At least try to do something so that your personality is not the same anymore. You are a war heroin. Do you think that we are so far from everywhere that we don't know what you look like?" he explained

"So I should change who I am for you?" she was angry he could see it.

"Do you want to be Monica Pince or Hermione Granger?"

His question hit her like a bullet. She escaped England but she had not even thought about changing her appearance. She was so dumb. But suddenly what Charlie said made sense, that's why she asked him how he thought she should do it.

"Tonight we're going to a bar. Drink with us, flirt with us. If you think that you will never do that, do it. Now I will leave you. Be ready in fifteen minutes. The bathroom is the first room on your right"

"Thank you Charlie" she replied simply. He could see that she was sincere but it still hurt him to help her when he had no idea what happened to her. It was like being blindfolded in a labyrinth. He was afraid she was going to explode at any moment.

"You're welcome. But remember that someday you will have to tell me everything." He said before exiting the room.

Hermione looked at herself. Maybe he was right. She had cried like all day but she had left England once and for all. She was never going to see him again. Relief washed through her. She decided that it was time for a little shower.

The hot water helped her relax and she re played her conversation with Charlie. He was right.

She had to change. When she stepped outside the shower, she realized her old clothes were too much like the old her. If she wanted to change, her old outfits would have to be thrown out. And it will be a good excuse to start anew. She thought a bit and decided to just transfigure her clothes. She chose to wear a black top, a white skirt just below the knee and small high heels. Something her old self would never have done. To help the change she also decided to wear make up.

When she came back to the main room she was five minutes late but that seemed to be no problem as the guys were looking at her in awe.

"Like what you are seeing?" she asked a wide grin on her face

* * *

**First a big thank to Oblivion772 for betaing this story ! This long awaited chapter will not have been here without her!**

**I know it has been a long time but I promise it will get better! I'm slowly updating all my stories as inspiration strikes me. Reviews make me update faster ! What did you think of Charlie and Hermione's conversation ? Do you think Charlie is right?  
**


End file.
